Taking Care of Business
'''Taking Care of Business '''is the third episode of Barking Bad. Synopsis Teaser Dudley White and Jesse Puppy clean up Jesse's household after Emilio's dead body melted through the second floor in the last episode. They nearly throw up, but they try and hurry as Jesse's parents are coming home at any time. Meanwhile, Krazy-9 is still downstairs tied to a pole. Main Episode After the incident, Dudley helps his wife Skyler paint a room that will be the home of their upcoming son, Boomer White. Mary, Skyler's friend, calls them and she begins to suspect that their other son, Dudley Jr. is using heroin. Mary calls her husband Hank to give Dudley Jr. a lesson about the dangers of using drugs. Dudley Jr. however, doesn't use heroin but decides to take the lesson anyway. Back at Jesse's place, Jesse is smoking meth while Krazy-9 is bored out of his mind down in the basement. Dudley arrives at the place and checks on Krazy-9. Krazy-9 calls Dudley by his name and this angers him, as Dudley doesn't want his name or his information to be known by the hostage. K-9 tells Dudley that Jesse is the one who told him his name, and Dudley angrily busts down Jesse's door to find him smoking meth. He takes his last bag of meth and throws it out the window, and they both rush downstairs to get it. Dudley suffers from a cough attack while falling down the stairs, but still manages to reach the bag of meth before Jesse. They argue and Jesse reminds Dudley that he still has to take care of K-9. Dudley then comes up with pros and cons for killing K-9 and where to place his dead body. Dudley Jr. and Hank are looking through the most run down neighborhoods of Petropolis. Hank finds a drug user who's body has been greatly affected by drug usage and shows Dudley Jr. what will happen if he uses drugs. Dudley Jr. thinks she's cool and Hank tells her to leave before he busts her. Meanwhile, Dudley is still coming up with the pros and cons with killing K-9. He decides not to, for now. Dudley makes a sandwich for K-9 but coughs and passes out while walking down the stairs into the basement. The plate shatters into many sharp pieces and K-9 comes up with a plan. He will convince Dudley that it's a good idea to let him free, and once he's about to unlock him, he will stab Dudley with the plate shard, unlock himself with Dudley's key, then escape the place without any problems. Dudley regains consciousness and Krazy-9 tells him the story of how he wanted to be a chemist just like him. He also tells him that if he's let free he will pursue his life goals and finally get his master's degree in chemistry, but him being held hostage is going to prevent that. Dudley feels bad for K-9 and decides to unlock him. When he gets his key and looks forward, he notices that K-9 has one of the plate shards. He asks K-9 if he's going to stab him once he's free, and this angers K-9. He stabs Dudley in the thigh, and Dudley responds by choking him with the rope. K-9 eventually dies from lack of oxygen and Dudley recovers. He feels relieved as he no longer has to worry about the hostage. He doesn't tell Jesse, but he eventually finds out when he visits the empty basement. Hank and his partner Cooper visit the location where Dudley and Jesse cooked their first batch of meth They believe that the meth cookers were cooking meth in an RV, and the RV catched fire and they ran off. Hank doesn't suspect that Walter and Jesse are responsible as there's no trace of the meth cookers. Characters * Dudley White * Jesse Puppy * Hank Spitzer * Mary Spitzer * Dudley Jr. * Skyler White Trivia * This episode is heavily based off of the ''Breaking Bad ''episode "...and the Bag's in the River" * This is the last appearance of Krazy-9 * Mary Spitzer makes her first appearance in this episode